Uncharted Territories
by Justicerocks
Summary: Matt and Gabby have been together for eight weeks; but after Matt's accident things start to change. Will they're relationship be able to survive all of the changes or will it crumble into pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **So the idea for this story came to me when I was re-watching "Shoved in My Face" and even though I currently have two other stories on the go and one I'm co-writing; plus my classes and a three day a week placement start this week you know I had to post it now. That being said this story is going to be semi-A\U. It takes place after Matt asks Gabby to move in with him and she's kissing him on his lap. After that while I might include some of the story lines (Shay's new partner, Gabby being in the fire academy, side effects to Matt's accident) it will probably end up going in a total different direction. As always though I'll try to include all of the characters when I can and keep them in character as well. Oh and the italics in he story are Gabby's thoughts. Now without any further ado I present you to my latest story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **"Rhymes with Shout" and "Shoved in My Face"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Uncharted Terratories**

_He asked you to move in with him. You're getting a place together. Just tell him. _

"Gabby, baby?" Matt stopped kissing her neck and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. "Sweetie if you think it's to sudden to move in together-"

"No, no." She forced herself to concentrate as she brought her lips to his, "I'm just thinking about how I could have lost you."

"I know; but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Go on a first official date; now that we told everybody I want to show you off in public."

_He loves you so much. Just tell him. What could go wrong? _"Yeah I'd love that. How about Saturday."

"It's a date."

"Matt there's-" Gabby's stomach did a three-sixty flip and she threw-up all over herself and Matt.

Flushing a dark shade of red She stood and whipped her mouth, "God Matt I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's okay; you go have a warm bath, get yourself cleaned up. I'll cleanup in here."

"No, no I'm the one that threw-up-"

"Yeah and that means you're sick; go relax."

_You're not sick. Tell him the truth._

Gabriela walked into the washroom and closed and locked the door tears quickly streaming down her face. She was finally happy in her personal life and her career; she didn't want anything to ruin that. At the same time though she had always wanted a family and she knew Matt wanted kids as well. She couldn't bear the thought of having an abortion but she didn't think she could raise two children.

Taking a breath she turned on the tap for the bath and put her hand underneath the warm water; finally getting in the tub she let the warm water soothe her; after just having a shower minutes before her hair was already wet so she put it in a ponytail so it wouldn't get even more wet.

"Babe," Matt knocked on the door, "You okay?"

"Yeah, the warm water's helping," Gabby responded, "Sorry I locked the door; habit."

"That's okay; I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good."

Gabriela closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths before climbing out of the water and drying off. She needed to talk to Shay and she needed to do it now. She didn't care if it was almost eight o'clock at night; she needed to talk to her friend. She changed into one of Matt's old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants and got out her cell phone.

"Who're you calling babe?" Matt nuzzled her neck.

"Shay. I forgot we were going to meet for drinks tonight," She smoothly and quickly lied, "Hope she's still not waiting."

"You shouldn't go out now Gabby; Shay will understand."

"Yeah," Gabby left a message at the answering machine, "You know what," She turned to face him, "I think I'm going to just go back to my place tonight and sleep there. I'm still feeling a little sick."

'I'll go with you."

"No, no Matt; I don't want you to get what I have."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Matt finally agreed.

Gabby got changed again and grabbed her duffel bag and left; she barely made it into her car before she broke down into sobs; crying all the way back to her apartment she called Shay again this time to get an answer."

"Gabby? What's up?"

"Shay-Shay I need… to to talk to you."

"Sweetie what's wrong? Did Casey break up with you?  
"

"No…. No…. just...please…. come to my place."

"I'm on my way," Shay hung up the phone and left.

When Shay arrived at her best friends house she let herself in and found Gabby sitting on the couch crying.

"Oh Sweetie," She sat beside her and pulled her friend into her arms, "What happened?"

"You-you know that Dentist Appointment I had yesterday."

"Yeah the one you had to go to right after you dropped by the station with your class."

Gabby nodded her head, "It wasn't a dentist appointment," She all but whispered.

"Gabriela Dawson, are you pregnant?" A huge smile formed on Leslie Shay's face.

Gabby slowly nodded her head, "Eight weeks; its twins Shay. I'm having twins."

"Gabby I don't understand; you and Casey both want kids why all this?" She asked as gently as she could.

"I don't know if I'm ready Shay; let alone if Matt's ready. He had a serious brain injury five weeks ago! He says he's okay but I know he's not and-and just everything I mean why now? Why was it the first time we had sex I got pregnant; with twins?"

Shay rubbed her back, "The universe knows you belong together Gabby. He loves you; and he'll love both of your babies."

"I threw up on him today; we were kissing and something happened and I threw up."

"Your bodies going through huge changes sweetie; your hormones are all over the place."

"I told him I was sick and that I needed to be alone."

"And-" She was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell "Five bucks says that's Casey." She tugged on her friend's hand and helped her up, "Just talk to him;" She encouraged as she walked with her to the door and opened it.

"Shay, hey," Casey offered his friend a semi-half smile.

"I was just checking in on our girl here; I'll go now," She grabbed her coat and left.

Gabby looked at Matt and bit her lower lip, "I-I-" She tried to say the word but she couldn't and if she couldn't bring herself to even say it then how could she be a mother. "I'm pregnant Matt; we're having twins."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So? How will Matt react to the news?


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N 1: **Okay first things first the timeline of the story has changed just a little. Instead of taking place just after Matt asks Gabby to move in with her in "Shoved in my Face" it takes place just days before The Chicago PD premiere "Stepping Stone". Also, a thank you to my beta reader who helped me a lot with this story.

**A\N 2: **Second, thank you so much for for all of the reviews! I was not expecting so much interest in this story but I am so glad so many people seem to like it. I really hope this chapter is what you expected and please, please remember to review :)

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Silence filled the room as Matt's brain processed the information it had just received. _She's _pregnant_? But…."_

Watching her boyfriend's face get paler, Gabby broke into sobs and began spitting out incoherent words as her throat began to tighten and her body became tense, "Just….just… just leave," The words finally escaped her mouth, "I can handle this on my own. I resolve you from all the responsibilities "

Matt suddenly bounced out of his own thoughts and back to reality, "What? No Gabby I-"

"Just leave!" As gabby caught off Matt before he was finished and she put her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away, "Just go!" She continued to sob despite her futile attempts at trying to control her emotions. "I don't need you!"

"Gabby," Matt placed his both of his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him, "I love you Gabby. I love you so much; I was a little shocked at first but we're going to make this work together. I promise" He told her as he lightly kissed her lips.

"I love you too Matt," She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So.." Matt stroked her hair, "So What happens now?"

"Well here," Gabby took his hand and led him towards her purse, "I had an OBGYN appointment yesterday and she did an ultra sound and She handed him the ultrasound picture. "They're both really small but as you can see one's there and the other one is over there," She pointed both of their twins out. "I have an appointment next week to run more tests and get some things tested."

Matt's eyes fill with tears as he looked at the photo; he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. " TWINS! Seriously! They're perfect," He gently placed the picture down and lifted up the bottom of her t-shirt revealing a small but visible bump, "You're so beautiful," He bent down and lifted up the buttom of her shirt he kissed her stomach and then softly whispered "Daddy and Mommy love you both so much. Then, standing up he pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She replied her eyes closing his chest as she lay her head against him once again.

Matt kissed her hair and continued to hold her hand as he began walking, "Lets get you three to bed.

"Hmm, sounds good."

As they walked up the stairs Gabby's eyes became more heavy and she barely even got out of her clothes before she collapsed on her bed already half asleep.

"Here you go babe," He pulled back the covers and helped her climb in.

"Stay with me," She looked at him, "I need to know you're not going anywhere."

Matt walked around to the side of the bed and got in, he snuggled close to Gabby and wrapped her in is arms, his hands resting on her abdomen.

"I'm not going anywhere; now get some sleep."

The next morning Matt awoke and was happy to see Gabby sleeping peacefully beside him as she had been up most of the night in the bathroom throwing up or peeing.

Ever so quietly he pulled back the covers and tiptoed out of the room. Walking into the kitchen he began preparing breakfast. He cooked some eggs and attempted to fillip them over, He wanted them to be perfect and when both the eggs he was cooking broke he took a deep breath.

He heard soft footsteps and turned around just in time to see Gabby walk into the kitchen wearing an old Chicago Fire Academy sweatshirt of his and a pair of sweat pants.

"Morning." She opened a cabinet and got out the pre-natal medication her doctor prescribed for her, "I need to take these every morning until the babies are born."

Matt watched her swallow the pills and then take a drink of orange juice.

Gabby caught him staring, "What?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful," He put the cooked eggs onto a plate, "I wanted to make you breakfast but I burnt the bacon and the eggs broke."

"Thanks and it was sweet if you babe, but I can't even look at food," She shook her head, "I don't want to eat anything."

"Just one bite, you need to eat and so do the babies" Matt held the plate out, "We both know that you need to eat."

"No," She pushed the plate away, "You're not the one throwing up. I hate that feeling; why should I have to eat; when people are sick they don't eat. I'm throwing up Matt food isn't the best thing for me right now."

"Gabby you may not need food but our babies do" once again he stated. He rubbed her abdomen, "I know you feel awful but just think about holding them."

"Yeah after ten or even more hours of labour! You have the easy part"

"Okay," Matt took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "How about a fruit smoothie or some yogurt?"

"No, no that's worse they're liquid," She shook her head and sighed, "I'm not eating or drinking anything that way the morning sickness will stop.

Matt threw his head back in frustration, "Gabby you're a paramedic! You know how dangerous not eating is when for anybody; but to do it when you're pregnant? It's almost like you want to have a miscarriage."

Gabby looked at him tears in her eyes, "Is that what you think?"

Matt didn't mean to say what he had said; it had come out in an outburst of anger and frustration. The second the words escaped his lips he wished he could take them back.

"Get out!" She pushed him out of her way and ran.

"Gabby-" Matt went after her but the door to her bedroom shut in his face, "Baby I didn't mean that I-"

Gabby creaked the door open; just enough so he could see her face, "Get out of my house! I will call the cops!" She then slammed the door shut.

Matt ran a hand through his hair; he could hear her crying and it broke his heart. He wanted to go in and hold her and never let go; but he couldn't. He hated that he couldn't, he had waited so long for her and ever longer to start a family; now he had both but they were just out of his reach.

He left her house leaving a note on the counter for her saying he took a copy of the ultrasound picture. Getting into his car he drove; he didn't want to go back to his house, as he knew there were too many memories there. He didn't have shift but his mind on autopilot took him there anyways and as he pasted the firehouse he got an idea.

He drove half another block and a half and parked his car on the street. Getting out of his truck he sighed and looked up at District 51. One of the newer and police Districts that currently held the newest department; the elite highly classified Intelligence Unit

He walked out of the cold Chicago air and into the heated building and looked around. The stairway to where to wanted to be locked by an metal gate; a sign that this wasn't one you visited unless you needed to or were, as Gabby had done in the past meet someone down here in the lobby.

A blonde woman passed him and then stopped turning on her heel she walked backwards, "Matt Casey right? Lieutenant at firehouse fifty-one?"

"Uh, yeah," Matt nodded, "Sorry I don't remember you."

"Right," Jules had heard about his injury, "I'm Detective Jules Willhite. I'm Antonio Dawson's partner. We've met a few times at barbeques.

"Yeah," Matt shook her head, "Is Antonio around? I came to talk to him."

"Yeah he's just wringing out Halstead, should be down in a minute, speak of the devil," She smirked as Antonio, Erin and Jay all exited the locked area, Jay and Erin heading towards the door and Antonio heading her way.

"Hey Matt," Antonio smiled, "Gabby tells me you're going back to work soon."

"Yeah next shift," He nodded.

"You excited?"

"Yeah I was getting pretty stir crazy at home."

"I bet. Tell you what I'll talk it over with Laura; and see if we can have you two over for dinner this weekend. Where is Gabby anyways?" He looked around.

"Do you have time to talk?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Antonio's soft demeanor turned heavy as he narrowed his eyes, "Why? Is something wrong? Is it Gabby?"

"It's complicated; I know you're busy but this is important too."

"Meet me out front in an hour." He told him, "We should be back by then; if not I'll text you."

"Thanks," Matt nodded as he and Jules left.

Matt followed them out of the building and back into the cold winter air. He tried calling Gabby but it went straight to VM, she either wasn't there or she was screening his calls, he bet it was the latter of the two.

He got his coat and hat from his truck and walked to a local Brains and Nobles. The store, as usual was busy with different people and he couldn't help but smile as he walked past the children's area and saw parents and children of all ages together. One day he hoped to be one of them. First though he needed to get Gabby to talk to him again.

Having time to spare he made his way towards the parenting section and began skimming through a pregnancy health and nutrition book; He knew Gabby didn't want to eat but he was going to try everything in his power to make sure she not only ate but ate the right foods so that her and the babies were healthy. Tucking the book under his arm he began looking for a book for expectant fathers; he started to flip through it and after reading the first few pages was surprised at

how much a baby was supposed to grow in so little time.

"I wonder what happens with twins," He spoke out loud as he put the book back on the shelf and looked for a book about a pregnancy with twins. Finding two, one that only covered pregnancy and childbirth and one covering childbirth all the way to the 2nd birthday; he got them both. Walking to the counter he paid for the four books and stashed the bag away in his truck before meeting Antonio outside of District 51.

"Lets go for a walk," Antonio motioned for him to follow, "So what is it you want to tell me?" He gave him a look Matt knew to mean he already knew something that he did.

Nervously Matt laughed, "Why do I think you already know"

"Because Gabby tells me everything. Now tell me."

"Gabby's pregnant with twins."

"She told me yesterday."

"Can I ask what you told her? Because she's not talking to me;"

Antonio chuckled, "Uh-oh what did you do?"

"This morning she was refusing to eat and I was frustrated and I said things I shouldn't have. I understand that she's angry at me but I want to be with her."

"Look Matt Gabby's my baby sister and I love her. I like you, I think you're the best man for her and you'll make a great father; but if you EVER hurt her or those babies we will have a problem. Understand?

Matt had no doubt in his mind that Antonio would be anything for his family; nodding his head he said, "I just want to apologize to her. I want her to talk to me I-"

"Then what are you talking to me for?" Antonio held out his arms and turned to walk away, "Oh," He turned his shoulder, "She loves you by the way." Then he disappeared out of sight.

Matt smiled from ear to ear; he loved Gabby too. And he knew he had to tell her that. Getting into his car he drove to his house packed almost all of his clothes into three suitcases and loaded them into his truck. He wasn't going to lose Gabby and their babies without a fight.

Driving up to Gabby's house he saw a min van parked in the driveway. Parking on the side of the road he grabbed his suitcases and the bag of books and proceeded into the house

Using his key Matt unlocked the door and walked into the house, "It's just me Gabby!" He called.

"In the kitchen!" Laura, her sister in-law called.

Matt shook his head he should have guessed it was Laura when he saw the mini-van.

Leaving his things at the door Matt walked further into the house. "Hey Laura, hey guys," He smiled at thirteen year old Eva and eight year old Diego.

Diego stood up from the floor and marched to him his arms grossed, "I don't like you anymore!"

"Diego!" A shocked and embarrassed expression casted over Laura's face, "That was very rude. You apologize.

"But Mom! Diego groaned, "He left Auntie Gabby! He's a coward and a jerk and-"

"Diego that's enough!"

"I'm disappointed in you!" Diego turned and walked away.

Laura stood from her chair and walked to Matt, "You'll have to excuse him he takes after Antonio; he just needs to learn how to keep some comments to himself; isn't that right Diego?" She called over to her son who was currently shooting a play gun at a very annoyed Eva.

"Diego!" Eva gabbed the gun away and smacked him on the head with it, "I'm texting Nicole.

Diego smirked as he grabbed her phone, "It's not Nicole, it's a boy!" He began running away from her.

"DIEGO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Eva threatened as she attempted to grab the phone away.

"Mom!" Diego ran to Laura, "Eva threatened my right to live."

Eva snatched the phone back, "The right to live isn't an amendment you idiot."

"Hey, hey you two play nice." Laura warned, "I don't want to have to throw you in jail over night."

"Cool!" Diego's eyes lit up.

"Oh boy you are a mini Antonio," Gabby laughed. Diego was a mini replica of his father and in the last year or so, much to Antonio's help and Laura's dislike he had become quite like him as well. The only thing he still liked to do which ticked Antonio off was spend time at Laura's bakery, something Antonio was dead set against when he turned ten and was going to go into boxing like he did "Come here," She held out her hands, "Let me see how much you've grown."

"Dad says I'm going to be a great boxer!" He grinned.

"Your father says a lot of things," Laura sighed, "Now about this boy Eva," She turned to her daughter, "You can tell me about him later when we get home."

"Ooh. I'm going to tell Dad!" Diego grinned.

"You better not!"

"Okay, okay, you two lets go. It's getting late for a school night."

The family said their goodbyes and left.

"What do you want?" Gabby addressed Matt for the first time since he arrived, "I thought I told you to go."

"Gabby," Matt walked to her, "I love you. I've always loved you. I don't care if we're not married, hell I don't even care if you want me out of your life but there is no way I am letting you take care of our twins on your own. I want them and I want you."

Gabby started to let her guard down after that "I'm scared Matt," She softly admitted, "Scared that I won't be able to do it."

Matt held her, "Gabby you're going to be a great mother. You're great with kids."

"I know but twins? Matt that's twice the work and we're going to need a bigger house and-"

"Ssh," He rubbed circles on her back; "I don't want you worrying about any of that. The only thing I want you to worry about is keeping yourself and our babies safe and healthy.

"Laura made me some toast, I managed to eat a few bites."

Matt kissed her forehead, "That's good, but I want to show you something," He led her into the hallway where his bags were, "Here," He handed her the bag with the books, "I got these."

Gabby pulled out the books, "Wow...this is amazing Matt" She kissed him "And do all of these suitcases mean you're moving in?"

"Yes," Matt responded as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who is reading, reviewing, favouring and alerting this story :) I want to thank my beta-reader who edited this story for me and added the part at the end as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global. Also I don't know if the recipe I mention is actually in the cookbook Gabby is supposed to be reading.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Last scene is bordering on M.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Matt woke up on Wednesday morning to a empty bed; "Ugh!" He ran a hand over his face. He had not had a good night sleep; Gabby had been tossing and turning all night and when she had finally gotten to sleep she had run to the washroom to throw up. This had happened twice during the night before her body finally decided to let her get some rest; and by that time it was already three in the morning. He knew morning sickness was normal during pregnancy but he was pretty sure throwing up almost four times a day was not. Gabby chalked it up to the hormones and the fact she was carrying twins and he didn't argue; she was the one experiencing it and she was the one with more medical knowledge; still he wondered if he should ask for someone else's opinion.

Throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans he ran a hand through his hair and headed down the stairs, "You're up early," He walked into the living room surprised to see Gabby sitting at the bar eating some fruit, a book propped up behind the plate.

Gabby turned her head and as to anticipating what he was about to comment on said, "I was finally feeling hungry. Figured I'd try out one of the recipes in the book you got me."

"And-" He moved to the table and sat down beside her.

"And it's pretty good, just some cut up fruit and half a bagel with cream cheese. It's healthy and easy to make. So when I'm larger then a whale I'll still be able to make it."

"You are not going to be fat," He insisted as placed a hand on her abdomen and rubbed it lovingly, "You're going to be even more beautiful."

Gabby rolled her eyes and flipped to a later page in the book she was reading, "Yeah, well tell me Matt does this look beautiful?" She pointed to a picture of a woman that was nine months pregnant with twins, "Because that's what I'm, going to look like."

Matt turned her chair gently so she was facing him. Caressing her cheek he placed his hands on her head and pulled her into a kiss, "Gabby," He leaned into her after their lips broke apart, "You're carrying my children; our children. That is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Gabby kissed him, "I love you," She whispered against his lips as she pulled apart and turned back to her half eaten breakfast, "But I'm still going to be fat."

Matt watched her eat and couldn't help but smile. He adored the way she tore off bits of the bagel and ate it; and he loved how she licked her lips to get all the extra cream cheese.

"You know this looks good," He reached for an orange slice.

Gabby slapped his hand away, "Get your own breakfast. This is mine."

Matt rubbed his head, "Geesh, you must be hungry."

"I am," She ate an apple slice, "Oh yeah later today I wanna go to Laura's bakery; we need some bread and more bagels and I wanna get some of her banana bread."

"Sure; want me to come or is this just a girl thing?" He got out some cereal and poured some into a bowl.

"Well I'm thinking of going around five; it's less busy then and she might have some time to talk. Plus the kids will probably be there so you can talk to them.

Matt poured milk into his cereal, "Yeah about the kids; have they hated all your boyfriends or is it just me?"

Gabby scoffed, "They do not hate you."

"Oh yeah? I'm sure Diego was only kidding when he told me he didn't like me."

"You're going to let an eight year old scare you?" She laughed, "Because let me tell you Diego's a sweetheart when he wants to be. He's just protective of Eva and me. It's just how he's been raised."

Matt nodded his head, from what he knew about Gabby and Antonio's upbringing was that family was first and foremost the number one priority; something Antonio passed on to his kids; something he was sure would get instilled into their twins.

"And Eva? How old is she?"

"Thirteen but she turns fourteen in March. She's a great kid to; she's stood up for Diego countless times at school and as much as he annoys her, they're great friends when they get along."

"So I just caught them on a bad day?" He rested his arms on the counter.

"More like a bad time. You came in just as I told them about the twins. You couldn't have picked a worse time. I mean Diego went off thinking the worse and Eva well she just didn't know what to say. Plus I was still mad at you so they picked up on that. Anyways trust me Diego is going to love you and I bet Eva is going to be telling all her girlfriends about you and how sexy she thinks you are."

Matt's eyes widened, "I hope we have boys."

Gabby reached her hand over the counter and swatted his chest, "Oh! Girls aren't that bad!"

"It's not the girls I'm worried about, it's the boys. No boy will ever be good enough for our daughter or daughters.

"No, no, no," Gabby shook her head, "If Antonio can let Eva date albeit pre-screened and background checked boys then the least you can do is get it through your think head that it's a reality."

Matt chuckled at Antonio's process, "He really does that?"

"Oh yeah, did the same thing when I started dating."

"Glad he likes me." Matt stated to boil water for coffee.

"Me too," She watched him in jealousy; she would do anything to have coffee but she knew she couldn't have any; and as much as she wanted to she couldn't ask him to give it up for her; that wouldn't be far.

"Babe," He held off on starting the water boiling, "I was thinking of giving up coffee for a few months; I think I have it too much anyways," He pouted the water down the sink, "How about we just get rid of the coffee pot all together. That gives us more counter space anyways." He unplugged the device and put it in a drawer with all of the other kitchen appliance.

"Matt, I'm not going to ask you to give up something you love just for me;"

Matt walked back to the breakfast bar and sat down beside her again, "You didn't ask me;" He bent his head and kissed her stomach.

Gabby's heart skipped a beat as his lips touched her; even through her t-shirt she could feel her body calm at his touch; she knelt her head and kissed the back of his neck, "I love you Mattie."

Matt lifted his head and smiled at her, "I love you so much."

Gabriela tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and looked over Matt's shoulder to the place where the coffee maker used to be, "You know if we can keep that space clean for a year or so it would be a great place to store a blender for homemade baby food."

Matt lightly chuckled as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

"Nothing," He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "It's just that I should have known you'd want to make your own baby food."

"You can make it much healthier on your own and it saves a lot of money too. I remember Laura did it with both Eva and Diego."

"Ah," Matt caressed her cheek, "So when are you going to call the academy and drop-out?" He changed the subject.

Gabriela huffed, "Dropping out sounds so negative;"

"Quitting, dropping-out, taking a leave of absence, quitting, whatever you wanna call it you should do it soon."

Her shoulders lowered and she shook her head, "I don't really feel hungry anymore," She tossed the bagel piece back onto the plate and stood from the stool she was sitting on.

"Gabby," Matt turned to look at her, "I know its not going to be easy but-"

She was trying to keep her emotions under control but Matt had gone to far and it was the last straw and she had it, "You know?" She glared, "Tell me Matt, how do you know to want one thing so badly but want something else too. I can't have them both! I can't have the twins and continue at the academy. And if I don't do it now I may never be able to do it. As it is I'm having trouble with the physical component, imagine how hard it would be after having two kids?

Matt stared at her; she had given him a mouthful to think about; and he didn't know how to respond but apparently he was supposed to say something as Gabby stormed off.

"I'm going out!" She yelled before the front door slammed.

* * *

"He doesn't get it! He doesn't understand how important the fire academy is to me and he doesn't understand how close I am-I close I am-" Gabby stopped her pacing and broke down into sobs.

Leslie Shay stood up and wrapped her best friend in her arms. She let her cry and when she finally stopped she let her wait as long as it took her before she started talking again.

"I mean before Matt's injury everything was going great in my life and Matt's back at work now but he's still recovering and…. Now this? I know how much he wants children. That's one of the main reasons he broke up with Hallie. And I want kids to but this couldn't have happened at a worse time but…."

"Okay what we need to do is decide what you want more. We'll make a list," She stood up and walked to the fridge and tore down a piece of paper from a magnet grocery list and took a pen. "Now tell me why you want to stay at the fire academy."

Kelly Severide walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes; "Moring," He yawned walking past the two women; he didn't even realize it was Gabby until he past her.

"Go grab your coffee and go somewhere else," Shay, ordered, "We're busy and you can't hear what we're doing."

Pouring himself some coffee he smirked and leaned over to try and see the paper Shay was covering up.

"Kelly Severide!" She snatched the paper away and used it to hit him on the head, "Mind your own damn business!"

"Because you always do," He rolled his eyes, "Can I at least get some breakfast before I'm banished?"

Shay lowered her eyes, "Be quick!"

Dawson chuckled to herself as she listened to the banter; she was about to ask Kelly something when her cell phone rang, she saw Laura's name appear on the screen and she answered.

"Hey Laur," She greeted her sister in-law.

"Hey Gabby," Laura smiled from the other end of the line, she had just dropped the kids off at school and she was on her way to the bakery "How're you doing today?"

"A little better; I was able to eat breakfast and I haven't thrown up yet."

"That's good; that's really good. How're things with Matt?"

Gabby groaned, "That's not so good."

"Yeah?" She bit her lip; "What's going on?"

"A lot;"

"Tell you what; Antonio's working nights and the kids don't' have anything on, how about you come by around seven and we can have a girls night-in. Oh and tell Leslie she's invited too."

"How did you-"

"I can hear her arguing with Kelly Severide I think? Is that her roommate?"

Gabby laughed, "Yeah that's right."

"Good. I'll see you both tonight and I'll have some banana bread for you too."

"Thanks Laur,"

"Anytime," She clicked off and Gabby did the same.

"That was Laura," She turned to Shay, "She invited us over to her place tonight for a girls night-in."

Shay smiled, she had only met Gabby's sister in-law a handful of times but she was very nice and always very welcoming. "Sounds great but how'd she know where you were?"

"She heard you two argue in the background."

"Ah-ha!" Severide jumped and pointed a finger at Shay, "Told you I heard my name!"

"Oh," Shay flicked the pen at him, "I wish you were still sleeping."

Severide took a bite out of his cereal "You and me both."

* * *

Antonio and Laura's house was a two-story detached brownstone in a newer suburb of downtown. There was a hockey net against the garage and eight-year-old Diego was practicing taking shots.

Pulling her car up on the side of the road Gabby got out of the car and walked carefully on the icy sidewalk and driveway.

"Hey kiddo," She called out when she was in hearing distance.

Diego dropped his stick and turned around and bolted into his Aunt's embrace, "Auntie Gabby!"

Gabriela knelt down and kissed his forehead, "You're smart all bundled up like that."

Diego sighed miserably, "Mom made me!"

"Well then she's smart," Shay spoke up, "It's pretty cold out here."

"Diego you remember Ms. Shay right? She's the other EMT on my shift at fifty-one."

"Hi Miss," Diego stuck out his hand.

Shay laughed; it had been awhile since she had seen Gabby's nephew and niece; she had forgotten how polite they were; "Hi Diego. You probably get this a lot but you look like your father."

Diego beamed with pride, "Thank you!"

"Diego!" Eva opened the front door and stuck her head out, "Stop talking and let Aunt Gabby and Ms. Shay come in!"

Diego mumbled something at his older sister, "Thought you didn't want to get your perfect hair wet? He mocked.

"I don't and for your information I straightened it!"

"Big deal!"

"Okay, okay," Gabby waved her arms, "I don't think you want the whole neighbourhood to hear you," She squeezed Diego's shoulder as she passed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Laura came to the door. "Ten more minutes Diego!" She called out.

"Okay Mom!"

Laura shut the front door and turned to Gabby and Leslie. She hugged Gabby being careful not to hug her to tightly, "Hey."

"Hey," Gabby hugged her in-return, "Thanks for having us over."

"Of course, of course," Laura waved it off turning to Leslie, "I'm glad you could come. How have you been?"

"Busy but good," She wasn't sure how much Laura knew about the falling out she and Gabby had.

"Well that's good; you can just put your coats and boots in the closet," She told them, "Eva come and move your backpack!" She saw her daughter's bag on the floor, "I know you have homework to do!"

Her head down and looking at the screen of her phone Eva's head popped around the upstairs banister, "Not really."

Laura's eyebrows raised and she put her hands on her hips; if there was one thing she could not stand from her children it was disrespect "Evita Milena Dawson! You put your phone away when I'm talking to you! Now answer my question, do you have any homework do tomorrow?"

When she heard her full name she knew she was in trouble; she put her phone in her jacket pocket and looked at her mother, "Yes but its easy. Can I do it later?"

"No you can do it now or give me your phone."

"If I do it now and finish it can I come and talk with you Aunt Gabby and Ms. Shay?" She hoped.

Laura looked at Gabby; it was going to be mostly about her so she didn't want to tell her daughter something without her sister in-law's permission.

"Bring your homework to me and then we'll see," Gabby answered.

"Oh boy!" Eva grabbed her phone out of her pocket, "Wait until I tell Nicole!"

"Homework Eva," Laura reminded her.

"I know Mom," Eva walked down the stairs her head looking at the screen. She retrieved her backpack from the floor and walked back upstairs without even looking up.

Laura watched her, a slight frown on her face, "Maybe getting her that phone for Christmas was a bad idea."

"No, no I think you and Antonio made the right choice, she pays for some it using her money she gets from teaching ballet and gymnastics. It teaches her responsibility and you two can worry less knowing you can always reach her."

"Yeah but she's addicted to it; I'm just not sure its healthy."

"Unfortunately it's the age," Gabby sighed as she heard Diego come in from the garage.

Laura nodded her head, "Come on we can sit in here," She led them into the living room but they were barely seated when a remote control airplane did tricks over there heads; and almost touching Shay's.

Laura stood up, "Diego how many times do I have to tell you? Your airplane is for outside and the basement only!"

A mischievous grin on his face Diego poked his head around the corner; "Daddy lets me play with it in here!"

"Diego your father's…." Laura trailed off, "Have you finished your homework?"

"Almost."

"Then go and finish it."

"Okay Mommy," Diego turned the airplane around and lowered it so he could grab it and turn it off. "I'll go put this downstairs and then I'll do my homework."

"Good idea," Laura watched him leave, "Now," She turned to Gabby and Leslie, "I'm sorry about my two kids."

"No, no they're cute; a lot bigger then I remember; I think the last time I saw them was a year and a half ago at that big barbeque you guys had here."

Laura thought back to that day in the middle of summer, "Eva would have been twelve and Diego would have just turned seven. Wow, I can't believe that."

"Yeah time does go fast."

"It really does; they grow up to fast."

"Yeah," Gabby sighed, "That actually-"

"DIEGO!" Eva's voice echoed off the walls MOM!" She came running down the stairs

"MOM!" Diego mimicked her as he followed, a smirk on his face and her cell phone firmly in his hand.

Eva turned and glared at him, "Stop being so annoying!"

"Stop being a snob!"

"Mom!" Eva stomped her foot, "I'm not snobby!"

"Okay-okay you two," Laura stood, "I've had just about enough of your arguing. Now Eva, tell me what happened. And before she does Diego give me her phone." She held her hand out.

Diego handed over his sister's cell phone.

"Okay sweetheart; tell me what happened."

"I was texting Nicole and doing my Math homework when he-" She pointed at Diego," Came in my room and wanted to know what I was doing I told him to go away but he didn't. He took my phone."

"Diego," Laura turned to her youngest, "Is that what happened?"

"Mom I was doing an experiment," He justified his actions, "I wanted to see how many texts Eva sends in a day and compare it to the national average."

"Oh yeah right," Eva huffed, "Mom he's lying! Only nerds do that!"

"No, no Eva I think your brother's telling the truth; but Diego next time you want to do something like that just ask Eva."

"But Mom!" Diego whined, "She would have said no! And I need to know!"

"Yeah because you would have showed Dad," Eva knew her brother; he was always sharing information with their father.

"And?"

"And it's none of your business!"

"Eva go and finish your homework upstairs and Diego you can do yours in the kitchen. I want you on different levels."

"But Mom when I come down he'll bug me," Eva complained.

"If you finish your homework we'll worry about it then. Okay?"

"Okay," Eva nodded and walked away following her brother back up the stairs.

"Sorry Gabby what were you saying?" Laura turned her attention back to her sister in-law.

"That I-I know I want the babies," She placed her hands over her abdomen, "But I want to be a firefighter too. I mean I know I just got accepted in December but it's that feeling of a new challenge it excites me. I'm just scared that becoming a mother doesn't make me feel the same way." She spoke with tears glistening her in eyes, "I mean that's bad thing right? It means I'm not going to be a good mother right?"

"Oh no, no Gabby," Laura was quick to tell her, "No, no you'll make a fantastic mother; don't ever doubt that. As for why you're not happy…."

"It could be hormones; you're body doesn't know what to feel and the fact it was a surprise and everything that's been going on too; But I'm sure it'll come." Shay added.

"But what if it doesn't? I mean I wasn't even that happy when I saw the ultrasound picture. I was more scared that happy. All I kept thinking about was giving birth to them and how painful it'll be and how fat I'll be.

"All perfectly normal things," Laura reassured her, "That being said though if you really think it's not the right time-"

"That's just it; I can't imagine not having them but at the same time I can picture my life as a fire fighter. And I can't talk to Matt about it because I know he'll tell me he'll support me no matter what I do but he'll only be saying that. He wants to start a family; its what he's wanted since before I knew him."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Laura's lips curled into a smile.

"Who? Antonio?

"Yeah. He couldn't wait to have kids; and he's great with them. I see similarities between Antonio and Matt."

"But you wanted kids too right?" She had always assumed Laura had wanted to start a family so soon after they got married as well; had she been wrong had Laura wanted to wait?"

"I did but I would have preferred to wait a few years; get settled first; but well…. Now that doesn't mean I wasn't happy when I found out but I had some of the same feelings you do. They go away for me it was the first time I felt Eva kick; that was when I realized how much I truly wanted it."

Gabby smiled listening to her sister in-law's story; she had never heard it before and she was glad she told her; it made her feel a little better about not feeling excited yet.

"It'll come Gabby; you just have to wait; but I have no doubt in my mind you'll make a great mother and Matt will make a great father.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right," The idea of becoming a mother was becoming more and more exciting to her.

* * *

It was a little after nine when Gabby arrived home; walking into the house and carrying a garbage bag stuffed with Laura's old maternity clothes she realized just how tired she was.

"You're both tiring Mommy out," She rubbed her abdomen, "But it's all practice for when I don't get any sleep for a year right?"

Matt stood in the living room and smiled at the sight; he just loved watching Gabby talk to their unborn children. Standing up he flicked off the hockey game on TV and walked over to her. "Glad to see you're feeling better," He kissed her forehead.

"A lot better."

"Good," He moved trailed kisses from her forehead down to her lips.

"Wait Matt," She pulled back, "Can we talk."

"Of course," He took her hand and led her towards the couch, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Just- I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go to the academy tomorrow and quit and that I want these babies too. I don't want you to think I don't," More tears splashed out of her eyes.

"I know Gabby," He whipped away her tears, "And I only want what's best for you and our twins; that's why I asked you about it this morning."

Gabby leaned her head against his chest not hiding her yawn, "Can I take a rain check for whatever you wanted to do tonight?"

Matt helped her stand up and held her in his arms, "Of course."

"Thanks," She kissed his neck as they walked towards the stairs, "Oh," She halted and turned around after seeing the bag of clothes; She released herself from Matt's hold and picked it up, "These are all of Laura's old maternity clothes."

Without any hesitation Matt took the bag away from her, "Well that was nice of her."

"Yeah," She agreed, "But you know I can carry it right."

"I know babe," He wrapped an arm around her his hand resting on her abdomen and he carried the bag with the other hand. Walking up the stairs he could tell she was getting more tired with every step; Once they got into the master bedroom he set the bag down and gently, "Do you want to sleep in your clothes for tonight?"

"No, to uncomfortable," She walked to the dresser and took out a pair of sweat pants and one of Matt's t-shirts, "I'll wear these."

"Okay." He watched her get undressed and as he saw her abdomen and the tiny little bump he couldn't help but grin widely.

Gabby noticed her boyfriend's grin and matched it with one of her own, "It's pretty amazing," She agreed putting on the pair of sweat pants and the t-shirt, "They're growing every day."

"Yeah it is pretty amazing; I was reading some of the books today."

"Stay with us?" She climbed into bad and asked, "Please?"

"I can't think of anywhere better to be," Matt replied as he took off his jeans and slipped into bed beside her.

She placed her head on his chest and lay her hands on him, "You're more comfortable then a pillow."

Matt caressed her hair with one hand well the rubbed gentle circles over her abdomen, "I'm okay with that. I love you three," He spoke lovingly.

"We love you too," She replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dawson household, Laura had gotten Diego and Eva off to bed and now was relaxing in the whirlpool tub in her washroom with bubbles and a glass of wine and soft classic music playing. Laura was thrilled that she got to spend some time with Gabby and Leslie and that it seemed to help Gabby but all night she couldn't keep her mind away from what Antonio was doing. She didn't mind admitting to herself she missed Antonio.

Little did Laura know, Antonio had finished early and was coming home to surprise her. He thought about texting her but decided to surprise her instead.

Laura was now relaxed and had her eyes close when the door to the bathroom was slightly pushed open and Antonio was standing there watching. He couldn't believe how beautiful Laura looked; He was amazed at how he was married to someone that beautiful. He slowly crept over the tub and puts his hands on her shoulder and started to massage them.

Laura jumped; surprised by the contact but she quickly realized who it was and she smiled up at him; "Hmmm that feels go. Please don't stop babe"

"Ok," Cam his simple response as he continued to massage her shoulders.

After twenty minutes the massage wasn't doing it for Antonio; he needed more; so he moved to the side of the tub and scooped Laura up into his arms and carried her out of the washroom and into their attached bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and then striped his wet clothes and threw them onto the floor and lay on top of her.

"I missed you all day today and I want to show you just how much," He whispered huskily.

"Then show me Antonio" Laura said as she attached her lips to his.

That was all of the encouragement Antonio needed; he pulled the sheets over them and they made passionate love. After it was over as they both were lying there naked and panting.

"So," Antonio turned on his side and caressed her shoulder, "How was your day?"

"Before that?" She raised an eyebrow and winked.

Antonio chuckled, "Well we both know the answer if it did include that. Seriously though how was your talk with Gabby? Anything I need to know?"

Laura turned on her side so he was facing him; "She was a little afraid that she wouldn't' make a good mother; but I think Shay and I got to her. Let her and Matt try and work it out before you get involved.

He shook his head, "I liked Matt."

"You mean you like him" She corrected, "He adores her Antonio; you're the one that kept saying how you wished she would date someone like him; and that was before they were dating."

"I do like him Laur; I want to think he'll do right by her but…"

"They'll work it out babe."

Antonio kissed her, "I hop you're right."

"I am; know let's get some sleep," She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.

"I love you Laura," Antonio kissed her forehead, brushing her hair gently out of her eyes."

"I love you too;"

Antonio wrapped her in his arms and soon they were both fast asleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Are you glad Gabby and Matt seem to be working everything out? What will Gabby do when she finds out what happens in the next chapter (hint: think "Wrong Side of the Bars")


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **Okay so I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. I think its a bit jumpy but it does have a lot of content and details that add to the story; so it is an important chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago PD's 1.01 "Stepping Stone" and 2.02 "Wrong Side of the Bars"

**Warnings: **Talk of severe pregnancy complications.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gabriela was standing at the counter making a bagel for a late breakfast when Matt snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Good afternoon beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"A little less nauseous; I started feeling better after I threw-up the first breakfast I had."

Matt turned her around so she was facing him; "Are you sure all this morning sickness is normal? I'm a little worried."

"Babe its fine."

Matt was about to say something when Gabby's cell phone rang.

"It's Antonio." She mouthed, "Hey Antonio," She smiled into the phone, "You calling to check up on me?"

"Gabby….Are you sitting down?" His voice was distraught and Gabby knew instantly something was wrong.

"Antonio," Gabby set the knife she was using down, "Antonio you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"It's Diego. Someone took him. He took the trash out for Laura at the bakery and…."

"Oh my gosh!" Tears flooded down her face; she buried herself into Matt's t-shirt and slowly loosened her grip on her cell phone.

Matt reached for her phone and held it to his ear, "What's wrong Antonio?"

"Some gang kidnapped Diego; He's been gone for a little over an hour."

Matt felt sick to his stomach; he couldn't believe anybody would ever kidnap a child; and the pain that Antonio and Laura must be feeling?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm sending Laura home and a car to pick up Eva at her friends house."

"We'll pick Eva up; text me the address."

"Matt-"

"We're family."

"Thanks," Antonio hung up the phone.

Matt put Gabby's phone on the counter and lifted Gabby's chin with a finger; "They're going to find him," He locked eyes with her, "He's going to be okay."

"He didn't say but it was probably the 'Octopus'. He's dangerous Matt; Antonio's been trying to nail him for years."

"So then Antonio knows what he's doing," He reasoned with her as his cell phone vibrated with the address of Eva's friends house.

"I told Antonio we'd pick up Eva at her friends house," He took her hand, "We'll drop her off at her house and if you want you can stay with her and Laura alright?"

Gabby nodded her head.

* * *

A teary eyed Eva was waiting on the front porch with her friend and her friends mother when Matt drove into the driveway of the house. As soon as Gabby stepped out of the car Eva took off and ran into her.

"Auntie Gabby!" The young teenager sobbed, "The last thing I told him-"

"No, no," Gabby kissed her forehead, "Don't think like that," She looked at her niece, "Don't think like that. Now come on lets get you inside the car.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Fuller," The woman stuck out her hand to Matt, "I'm Lucy's mom."

"Matt; I'm Eva's Uncle," He lied figuring given the circumstances it was easier then explaining how he was her aunts boyfriend."

"Sir," Lucy's small voice spoke, "Detective Dawson's going to find Diego right?"

"He has the whole CPD out in full force sweetheart."

Lucy nodded her head as she picked up a duffel bag and a backpack, "Here are Eva's things."

"Thanks," He took the duffel bag and the backpack.

"Bye Eva," Lucy called only getting a half-hearted wave in return.

"Well we better get going," He climbed back into the truck.

The drive to Antonio and Laura's house was silent and as soon as the truck was stopped Eva grabbed her bags and ran inside slamming the front door.

"I can't Matt; I can't do this!" Gabby turned to look at her boyfriend; "I can't see her like that?" She cried, "I can't sit in there and-" Her abdomen tightened and she bent over in pain.

"Gabby! Gabby! What's wrong?"

"My stomach!" She sobbed, "We need to get to the hospital!"

After arriving at the emergency, Matt raced to get Gabby admitted and looked at. After getting her into an examination room it wasn't long before a Dr. walked into the room.

"Ms. Dawson," She flipped through a chart, "I understand you're having twins; you're eight weeks along correct?"

"Yeah," Gabby managed to say in between her sobs; she wasn't in much pain anymore she was more worried that she had miscarried.

"Now you've been having some stomach pains? When did they start and how long do they last?"

"Well they started today and they were about two minutes long. Dr. did I loose them? Did I have a miscarriage?"

"No Ms. Dawson I don't believe so. I think the pains you're describing seem to be stress related. Have you been under stress lately? Practically today?"

"My nephew was kidnapped; I picked up my niece at a friends house and dropped her off at her house. That's when I started experiencing the pains."

"Well Ms. Dawson I can't imagine what you and your family must be going through; and I know relieving that stress is going to be difficult but I want you to try and res as much as possible.

Gabby cringed; she wanted to be out helping to look for Diego; or at least doing something useful.

"Don't worry Dr. she'll get plenty of rest," Matt stepped in and said, "I can promise you that."

"I doubt that," Gabby turned and glared at him.

Dr. Steven's smiled, "Well it seems like everything's fine here Ms. Dawson; I'M Dr. Steven's by the way I'm your OBGYN;I believe we have an appointment on Tuesday.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "How did you know that?"

"I checked my calendar this morning before coming down to do rounds. So if there's anything else you think I should know please tell me; Right now you have a high risk pregnancy we want to make sure we lower the risks of you having a miscarriage."

"Dr. Steven's she's been having really bad morning sickness; so much so that she's been throwing up everything she eats; and not just in the mornings all throughout the day as well; She'll go to bed and wake up two or three times at night as well." Matt explained, "She's says its normal but I'm really worried."

"Well higher levels of morning sickness and nauseous throughout out the day is common in a multiple pregnancy but it worries me that you can't eat; Your body needs nutrients and food and if you haven't been getting them that might have also contributed to your pains. I'm going to give you a prescription for a pill that will help decrease your nausea and make sure you're keeping your food down." She wrote on a prescription pad. "Because of all of this I'm also going to take some blood work and hook you up to a fetal monitoring machine; I want to ensure your babies are okay; now if you'll change into this," She handed over a hospital gown, "I'll be back in ten minutes," She said as she left the cubicle and closed the curtain.

"I can't do this," She sobbed, "I didn't even know the nausea was that bad. Matt I could have….I could have killed our babies or what if they have a birth defect or…."

Taking a deep breath in an effort to release all of his fears he took her hands in his, "You didn't do anything wrong. You're going to be a great mother and we're going to be the best parents we can be to our babies."

Gabby closed her eyes and sighed, "I hope you're right."

"I am. Now let me help you change into this."

"I can do that," She took off her t-shirt and bra and handed them to Matt as she put on the gown.

Matt set Gabby's clothes on the floor beside him and watched as she laid down on the examination table, "I can't wait; in twenty-eight weeks we're going to be parents."

"Yeah," Gabby bit her lower lip as Dr. Steven's returned to the

"I'm just going to hook you up to a fetal-monitoring machine. Well that's running and collecting data I'm going to need you to fill out these fourms," She handed over a clipboard; "We can't run any tests on your babies without your consent."

Matt took the clipboard and began reading the first forum, "Baby," He turned his head and looked up at Gabby who was lying on the examination table, "These are all standard tests don't worry."

"I know Mattie; I'm the one with the medical background."

"Oh," Dr. Steven's started the machine and rubbed the gel over Gabby's abdomen, "What kind of medical background do you have?"

'I'm a certified EMT;" She explained, "My boyfriend Matt's a fire fighter; we work at the same firehouse that's how we met."

"Ah both very stressful jobs; well I hope you don't go out on any calls while you're pregnant."

"No she won't be," Matt spoke for her, "In fact I'm going to make sure she rests a lot and doesn't come to the firehouse all the time."

"Good," Dr. Steven's put her stethoscope on and pressed it to Gabby's abdomen; she listened for a while before moving the stethoscope around until listening again. "Well," She took put the stethoscope out of her ears, "Both of your babies heart rates are normal. I'm only getting small readings of them being slightly elevated because of your stress level. Would you like to listen?"

Matt's face formed into a wide smile, 'Yes please."

Dr. Steven's handed over the stethoscope.

Matt put them on and gently placed the end on Gabby's abdomen until he could hear a steady heart beat, "Wow," He breathed out, "That's amazing. That's- just-wow. Here babe," He took them out and put them in Gabby's ears, "Listen."

Gabby listened to one of the babies heart beats and then reached down to move the stethoscope like Dr. Steven's did, stopping when she heard another steady heartbeat, "Yeah," Tear filled her eyes, "That is pretty amazing."

"It is," Matt kissed the side of her head, "Very amazing."

"Now I'm just going to let this run for awhile well you fill out the fourms; I'll be back in fifteen minutes,

It was an hour later that all of the tests had been administered and Gabby had changed back into her clothes and she and Matt were waiting for the results.

"Well," Dr. Steven's walked into the examination room, "Well everything looks good and I don't think I need to see you again for another four weeks. Just make sure you get plenty of rest and make an appointment and start thinking about if you want to know what you're having and if you'd like to know if they're identical twins or not."

"Wait? Do you have that information?" Matt asked.

"I know if they're identical or not because of one of the tests we ran but I can't tell the sex yet until the next apportionment and that's only if they're in the right positions;"

Matt looked at Gabby. He wanted to know whether they were having identical twins or not but he wanted it to be Gabby's decision. "It's your call sweetheart.

Gabby rubbed her abdomen and a soft smile fell onto her lips. "Yeah; I want to know."

"You're having identical twins," She showed them a picture.

"Identical twins," Gabby took the picture and smiled, "Two little boys or two little girls."

"I'd like to have boys; But it really doesn't matter just as long as their healthy."

"And at this point it looks like they are," Dr. Steven's confirmed.

"That's all I care about," Matt helped Gabby off of the examination table.

The walk back to his truck was silent until Gabby remembered the events that caused them to end up at the hospital. "Of my gosh! I was so worried about the babies I didn't even think to call Antonio and see if they're any new leads on finding Diego."

"You can call Antonio when we get back to their house. I think it's important we stay there because I know if we're at home you won't rest. At least there you might."

Stopping before getting into the car Gabby kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," He opened the door for her and helped her get in before going over to the driver's side.

* * *

It was almost three thirty and still no call from Antonio. Laura and Gabby were sitting silently in the kitchen both staring at the phone and Eva was stretched out on the couch staring at, but nor really paying attention to the TV that was on.

"Eva," Matt approached her carrying a hot chocolate and a piece of toast, "Your Mom says you should try and eat."

Eva shook her head, "I'm not hungry. I can't eat. I'm worried about my brother!"

Matt put the plate and cup down and sat on the couch and gathered her in his arms, "I know sweetheart. I know you are."

Eva lifted her head and looked up at him, "I told him he was annoying. That was the last thing I said to him."

"Well little brothers are annoying."

"You have a little brother?"

"No. I am a little brother. I have an older sister. I bugged her constantly when we were kids; But you know what? I always knew she loved me; and I know Diego loves you; siblings are supposed to fight."

"That's not what Dad says. Him and Aunt Gabby never fought. I'm supposed to be happy for him but sometimes he's too much."

"And that's okay," Matt assured her, "That's fine you need your space,"

"But why didn't I tell him? Why did I say he was annoying? Why?"

"Look at me; He gently took hold of her face. "Your father is the best Detective I know; He's going to do whatever we can to find Diego."

"Everybody keeps saying that but you don't know that; I want to talk to Dad I want to go to District 21.

Eva stood and walked into the kitchen, "Mom I want to see Dad; Can I go with Matt to District 21?"

"I want to talk to your father too," Laura whipped away tears, "We can both go."

"I don't think you should be driving," Gabby spoke up, "I'll take you."

"Gabby you're stressed too; I'll drive the van and we can all go," Matt came up with a solution.

* * *

"Mom, does Dad work up there? Does he really work behind a locked gate?" Eva saw the metal gate "I thought he was just kidding about that."

"No, no he wasn't," Laura looked around for someone but everybody was running around and as she knew what they were doing she didn't want to stop them.

Officers Burgrass and Atwater approached the family, "You're Gabby Dawson right; Antonio's sister," Atwater spoke first, "I've seen you a few times at Molly's."

"Yeah; this is my sister in-law and niece Is Antonio upstairs?"

"Yeah," Burgrass began walking, "We'll take you up."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So what do you say we drop your prescription off at the drug store and then do a little shopping," Matt planned; they had just gotten back from District twenty-one and hadn't gotten much news on Diego's whereabouts; Matt was trying to take Gabby's mind off of everything and calm her down.

Gabby took a deep breath, "Yeah I guess."

"Good," Matt rubbed her knee, "Do you want to start looking at baby things? Or do you want to wait until we find a new place?"

Suddenly Gabby burst into tears; it was all too much the whole day had been too much emotional overload and she couldn't take it anymore.

"What sweetheart? What is it?"

"No-nothing- I don't know why I'm crying. It's a bunch of things I guess."

"Do you want to just go home?"

"No, no I need the pills. We can drop the prescription off and then do a bit of shopping; we can start looking at cribs change tables if you want but I think you're right. I think we should wait until after we get a new apartment and we know what we're having."

So they took the prescription in and then went shopping at a local baby store where Matt found two outfits he loved; so they bought two of each and paid for them and left;

"You know they are pretty cute," Gabby laid the outfits out on the coffee table.

"Just imagine when they have our babies in them," He kissed her on the neck, "So what do you three want for dinner?"

"Nothing until tomorrow when the medicine starts working."

"Gabby you just took the pill."

"So tomorrow then?" She took a few pictures of the outfits on her phone and sent them to Shay; who she knew would go nuts over them.

"I'll make you something special then," He walked back to the kitchen.

Gabby collapsed onto the couch and rubbed her tender breasts. "It's getting dark out; I hope they find Diego soon," She thought of the eight year old terrified and alone.

"They will;" Matt told her, "Watch some TV; Something other then the news."

Gabby blinked her eyes, "Yeah," She yawned, "I think I will."

Hearing the tiredness in her voice Matt turned off the stove and dumped the water he was going to boil and opted instead for two tuna sandwiches.

"Here babe," He handed her a plate and a glass of milk, "Eat this then we can go to bed."

"I'm not going to b able to sleep until I know Diego's safe," She took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Oh I think you will," He sat down beside her and ate his own sandwich.

They finished their dinner and Gabby stood and stretched, "I need to go to bed; I can barely stand." Tears filled up her eyes, "But I need-"

"I'll tell you tomorrow okay; if we get anything I'll tell you tomorrow," He quickly finished eating and walked with her up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

"Wake me up if you hear anything," She crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep. Twenty minutes later she got a text from Laura

_Antonio has Diego he's bringing him home._

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **This is turing out to be a slightly more of an A\U story then I thought it would be at first. Part of the reason for that is because I've been struggling to keep the characters in-character. Please send me a review or Deriect Message to tell me if you think the charters are in-cahracter and if there are any places I can improve on. I would like to thank my beta-reader for helping me write this chapter and for editing it for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gabriela awoke with the slight vibration on the bed; blinking her eyes and then finally opening them she looked at the clock and saw that it was six o'clock. Matt's shift started in two hours.

"Good Morning," She sat up, "Want me to make you a quick breakfast."

Matt turned at the sound of her voice, "I was hoping you'd sleep in. I didn't want to wake you up."

"I've always been a light sleeper; you're not going to change that," She climbed out of bed and rubbed her hands over her stomach. At ten weeks pregnancy she had a clearly visible bump.

Matt walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss only to pull back when he heard her wince.

"Babe," His delicate features flushed with worry, "Is something wrong."

"No its nothing serious;" She attempted to calm him down, "Its just you leaned into my breasts and they're really sore. But that's normal."

"I know," He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Matt I know I haven't been-"

"It's fine honey," He assured her, "You go back to bed; I'm going to have a quick shower and then grab some breakfast and leave."

"Matt-"

"I'll call you later," He grabbed some clothes and headed out the door.

She took a deep breath; she knew he hated how she was never in the mood to do anything 'physical' but he wouldn't talk about it; he always changed the subject whenever she brought it up.

In the shower Matt let the cold water run over him as he tried not to think about how much he needed Gabby. He knew she had enough to worry about and he wasn't about to stress her out even more; not when he knew it could cause her to miscarry.

Getting out of the shower after a good fifteen minutes Matt changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked quietly back into the bedroom. He was happy to see Gabby had fallen back asleep with both hands resting over her stomach. It's was a beautiful sight to see. He turned the lights off and walked out of the bedroom

Gabby woke up four hours later, her stomach was growling for food and decide to fix that. not bothering to change out of her comfy maternity pajamas, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she quickly spotted a note.

_Gabby,_

_Glad you went back to sleep after I woke you up; you need your sleep. I'll call you when I get the chance; but don't hesitate to call me if you want to. I have a construction job tomorrow after shift so I won't be home until noon. I made some sandwiches and salad for you to eat; they're all in the fridge. Oh and I took some of the parenting books as well (just in case you were looking for them)_

_Love, Matt_

Once she was finished reading the note she went to the fridge and picked up a plate of assorted sandwiches. Deciding on a tuna one and deli one she sat down at the table and scarfed them down like she hadn't eaten in days.

Putting the rest of the sandwiches back in the fridge, she went and got an apple and some orange juice to take with her pills. Gabby settling herself on the couch, grabs her laptop and she began searching the Internet for affordable apartments.

It was less then ten minutes later when sitting on the couch sitting cross-legged with her lap top in her lap became to painful. Her stomach started cramping up and her lower back became tense. She lifted her laptop and put her feet on the floor and tried using her laptop on her lap but found her neck hurt too much; and putting the computer on coffee table hurt her neck as well.

She had never had a desk; never seen a need for it, until now; the one time she couldn't afford it. Rubbing her sweaty hands on her jeans she stood up and walked to the front door and tried to put on her winter coat; it just barely fit her. _"Wonderful, just wonderful," _She thought sarcastically to herself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at Laura's bakery in a soar mood. She parked her car on the street and walked inside the bell chiming as she did.

Laura was with a customer and she nodded and gave Gabby a smile; she nodded back and began browsing the small shop.

Once the last customer left, Laura turned the sign on the door to 'closed'

"You're just in time; I'm closing for lunch. We're going out and having a little talk."

"Laura I-" Gabby was flustered as her sister in-law took her hand and led her towards the door, "Could we just stay here instead? Maybe get something and bring it back."

"Yeah sure; what do you want?"

Gabby chuckled, "Right now I could go for a tomato and cheese sandwich."

"Subway it is," She smiled as they walked out of the shop stopping for a minute so Laura could lock up.

"Now tell me," She unlocked her car, "What do you want to talk about?"

Gabby slowly got into the car, "Everything. It's just been one of those days."

Laura patted her knee, "I'm listening Gab's."

Gabby knew her sister in-law was telling the truth. She had always been willing to listen and help Gabby out with any problems "Matt isn't talking about well… you know what I'm to sore to do and…."

"That's common when-" She began and then realized the last thing Gabby needed was to here about her older brother's sex life, "You know I'm more then happy to talk to you about that but I think you'd be better off talking to Shay about it. Anything else I can help you out with?"

"My back is sore, my breasts are sore, the apartment is a mess because all of Matt's things and my old clothes and the maturity clothes are in boxes and don't even get me started on money."

"Okay," Laura stopped at a red light, "I can help with the mess; and the money issues; you two want a new apartment right?"

"Yeah but I can't take any of your money Laura."

"Just think of it as money for all the times you watched the kids over the years."

"Laura I-"

"I'm not arguing Gabby. We're helping out now what neighbourhood are you thinking of?"

"Well we want a safe, family friendly neighbourhood and if it's not to far from firehouse fifty-one that that's even better."

"We'll that gives us some good starting points. Looks like you might be moving a little closer to us."

"That would be nice."

Laura smiled in return. "Well if you're interested in a house I know of one; and I've been in it so I know you'd like it. It has three bedrooms a finished basement and three and a half baths and it's a good price. Oh and did I mention its on the same block as us?"

"Why does this sound to good to be true?"

"There's an open house this Saturday."

"Why do I think you knew all of this ahead of time?" She eyed her sister in-law."

"I had a hunch you might want to move; figured I'd at least tell you. That way you and Matt can decide for yourselves."

Gabby sighed, "Yeah he hasn't done much talking about anything much lately. Any time I bring anything up he interrupts me saying I can't have any stress."

"He's just worried about you."

"Yeah too worried; he's driving me crazy."

"Well if you really want to talk to him about it make sure you do; because if you don't address it early its only going to get worse."

"Yeah I know its just all happening so fast."

"I know," Laura sympathized with her.

"How's Diego doing?" She changed the subject to her nephew who had been kidnapped two weeks ago.

"He's back at school; but he still has nightmares and so far he's not talking in therapy,"

"He'll talk when he's ready;" Gabby assured her, "And the more support he has the better. If he can't go to school one day he can stay with me."

"Thanks but right now we're trying to get back into a routine with him. Going back was hard enough for him; if we let him skip one day he might never go back. We can't let that happen.

Gabby nodded her head; she understood, "Well the offer still stands; anything I can do to help."

"No, no you need to worry about yourself;" Laura pulled into a Subway, "We should be helping you."

"Well I really appreciate it; really talking to you has already helped."

"I'm glad."

* * *

After lunch with Laura, they drove back to her bakery and Gabby helped Laura out in the store for a bit before leaving and going to visit to Matt; she had thought a lot about what Laura had said and knew that she needed to talk to him soon; It couldn't wait until the next day when he's be tired after a long shift and a construction job.

Walking into station fifty-one she was greeted by Shay who was doing inventory in the ambulance, She jumped down and went to hug her friend, "Hey," She smiled, How're you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. Do you know where Matt is?"

"Yeah I think he's in his office."

"Thanks," Gabby turned and walked through firehouse fifty-one and the familiar route to Matt's office. As she went to see Matt, she keep reviewing everything she wanted to talk to him about in her head and before she knew it she was standing at the door to his office. She knocked and heard rustling noises and figured he must have been getting some sleep.

"It's me Matt." She put her hand on the doorknob surprised when it opened from the other side.

"Gabby? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," She reassured, "I just came to talk. It's important."

"Gabby-"

"Matt we need to talk about this."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay Gabby if you say so," He moved aside so she could walk in. He closed the door and sat in his chair and rolled it up to the bed where she was sitting, "What do you want to talk about."

"Everything. Matt it's everything. We've barely had any conversations about what's happening since I had to go to the hospital. You've been walking on eggshells around me Matt and it has to stop. I know you're scared that something will happen and you're trying to keep me safe but I'm more stressed out now then I would be if you'd just talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling when it hurts when we cuddle or how you take those long cold showers. If this is going to work, and I have every intention of it working, then we need to communicate. If it's this hard for us now think of how hard it will be later.

Matt scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath; she had just giving him a whole lot to think about and to process. "There's nothing more important to me right now then you and our babies," He started, "I want you to always know that."

"But-"

"No Gabby I mean it. Sure this whole thing may have been a complete shock and yeah its going to take some time for me to get used to not being physical with you but when I think about the reason, when I think about how we created two human beings…."

Gabby looked around the small office, the books he had taken were piled up on one side of his desk; some of them marked with sticky notes, all of them looking very warn out. On the other side of his desk where he kept all of his pictures was a copy of the ultra sound picture in a black frame.

"Gabby," A squeeze of her hands brought her back to reality, "You're the one who wanted to talk and you're not even listening."

"No I am its just; I know we both want the babies; but maybe it might be better if we break up."

Matt's eyes widened, "What? Gabby-"

"Look; we just started dating a few months ago. We're still supposed to be in that lovey can't keep our hands off each other stage. And I know you Matt; I know that's what you want, that's what you need. I just think that it might be best if we break up now before you do something that would make us not even be able to be in the same room together. At least this way we can still have joint custody of the twins and be civil about it."

"No!" Matt's voice came out angrier they he intended it to, "No Gabby I don't want to have these babies that way.

Tears flooded down Gabby's cheeks, 'you think this is how I want to have kids? I didn't plan this either okay. I would much rather we were married first- and no," She stopped him before he could even open his mouth, "I do not want to get married." And before Matt could respond she slammed the door to his office and walked back down the hall crying.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Was it in-character please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N 1: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews and comments I'm getting on this story. I am so glad so many of you are enjoying it so much. Please keep reviewing and letting me know how you like the story so far. Thank you to all my friends on Twitter and my beta reader for helping me with this chapter; And a special thank you to **JSCat2 **my new friend.

**A**\**N 2: **I started a 'Dawsey Fan club' on the forums on . The link to the fan page is on my profile page. Please fill free to pop on over and get ready to talk about anything and everything 'Dawsey'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Matt didn't hesitate to follow Gabby out of his office and down the hall. He easily caught up to her and was just about to say something when the alarm bell went off.

_Perfect timing. _He pressed his lips softly against her cheek; his heart sinking as her body flinched at the skin-to-skin contact, "Please stay here?"

Gabby watched him walk backwards; he was searching her eyes for an answer; something that would tell him they could work all of this out; that wasn't something she was ready to give.

She drove back to her apartment changed into a pair of Matt's sweat pants and t-shirts and climbed into bed; but she couldn't sleep. Gabby cried until her entire body felt weak; she then got into her car and drove; she didn't know where she was going but wasn't surprised when she ended up in Antonio's neighbourhood. Walking carefully up the icy driveway and paved walkway she rang the doorbell.

Seeing two brown eyes peer out the shut blinds she wasn't surprised to see Diego unlock and open the door, "Auntie Gabby," The eight year old threw his arms around his aunt.

Gabby smiled and kissed the boys dark hair; "Well don't you look handsome in your school uniform." She observed his white dress shirt, red blazer, navy tie and navy dress pants along with navy dress shoes.

Diego looked up at her, "It was uniform dress day today. We had to wear our dress uniforms."

"Oh?" Gabby tilted her head, "I remember those."

Hearing her sister in-law's voice Laura rounded the corner, "Diego let your aunt in," She stopped behind her son, "Where are your manners?"

"Opps," Diego lowered his head clearly embarrassed and ashamed, "Sorry Auntie Gabby."

"That's aright bud; I know you didn't mean to."

"Diego go upstairs and get changed. Then get started on your homework. Your hockey practice starts in two hours and Eva has dance at six."

Diego walked up the spiral stairs that led to the second story and disappeared down the hallway.

"Sorry Laur; I forgot Wednesday isn't a good night. Especially when Antonio's on shift."

Laura shook her head, "No, no," She took her hand, "Every night's a good night for family. I'm just in the middle of making dinner; we can talk while I work."

Gabby walked into the warm and invited house and took off her coat and boots. She put them into the front closet and followed her sister in-law into the kitchen where thirteen year old Eva was watching the stove.

"Thanks honey," Laura told her daughter, "Tell you what though I'm going to have to postpone your cooking lesson alright? Aunt Gabby and I need to talk."

If Eva was disappointed she didn't show it she just nodded politely and hugged her aunt before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Laura I didn't know you were going to teach Eva how to cook," Gabby sat down at the breakfast bar, "Are you sure its okay I'm here?"

"Yes. Now start talking. What happened when you went to talk to Matt? Did you work everything out?"

"No. I made things worse."

Laura added some vegetables to the firing pan. "I'm sure you didn't do that."

"I did. I was thinking about it and I know Matt loves me and I love him too but what if that's not enough? What if he gets tired of not being able to be 'physical' with me; especially when I'm huge, I mean its not like we're married he doesn't have any real responsibility; So I broke up with him I figure this way he can still help out when he can and things won't be awkward for us.

"Gabby?" Antonio stood at the entrance to the kitchen; a clearly annoyed look on his face, "Why did you do that?"

"Antonio," Laura turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"We wrapped up the case. Don't sound so surprised," He laughed at his wife's shocked expression, "It's like you haven't seen me in a week," He walked up and kissed her on the lips, "What's for dinner?" He peaked into the pot on the stove and managed a glance before Laura swatted his hand away.

"No peaking," She scolded, "Now go say hi to your sister."

"Yeah Antonio." Gabby stood up, "How long were you spying on us anyways?"

"Long enough to know your hormones are acting crazy," He pulled her into a hug.

Gabby's eyes raised and her face formed into a frown, "Go to hell!" She slapped the back of his head, "I don't need your opinions."

"Ow, Gabby," Antonio rubbed the back of his head, "What did I do?"

"Dad," Eva walked into the kitchen, "You don't mention the 'h' word."

"Yeah I'm eight and I know that." Diego followed his older sister to the kitchen table.

"The kids are right babe," Laura told him, "I would have given you a harder slap then Gabby."

"I might if he keeps it up," Gabby stared at her older brother.

"Okay, okay you two out," Antonio pointed to his kids, "We're having grown-up talk. Go to your rooms and we'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Aw but we want to hear," Diego complained.

Laura fought of the urge to chuckle, 'Go. Your father's right."

"That's a first," Eva smirked.

"Hey." Antonio smiled softly, "Be nice kiddo.

Eva gave him a kiss on the cheek before passing him.

"What about you?" Antonio grabbed Diego's arms "You have any comments about your old man?"

"You old?"

"Good boy," Antonio smiled as he released his arm, "you're the best!"

"No you are!" Diego turned and said before heading out of sight.

"So," Antonio turned his attention back to his younger sister, "Start at the beginning. Tell me why you broke up with Matt."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business Antonio."

"You were going to tell Laura; how I'm I any different?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Seriously Gabby. Did he do something to do? Because if he did I'll-"

"No. No he didn't do anything to me," She cleared up, "Now I might as well tell you anyways so you don't bother Laura until she's forced to tell you."

"Me? I wouldn't do that," He feigned innocence.

"Yes you," Laura reached over the counter and kissed him. "But I still love you."

"Well I'm glad," Antonio smiled as he turned his attention to his younger sister who was biting her lower lip; a sure sign that she was nervous or stressed out. He reached out to gently touch her hand, "Talk to me Gabby. I'm worried about you. What's going on?"

Gabby turned to face her older brother and began to cry, "I can't do it Antonio! What if he and….Laura said…" Gabby covered her face with her hands and Antonio could only make out muffled sounds through her hands and sobs.

"Gabby, Gabby," He rubbed her shoulder gently, "It's going to be okay. Just take a few breaths and talk to me."

Gabby removed her hands from her face and looked at him, "No it's not going to be okay Antonio. Everything I wanted is going all backwards."

"So what Gabby? So what if you and Matt aren't married? Are you worried Mom won't approve? Is that what's causing all of this.

"I hadn't even thought of that yet," Gabby's heart and sprit sank further as she thought about telling her mother she was pregnant.

"Mom will be happy; and if she's not we can talk to her alright; I'll go with you. She loves you and she wants you to be happy; even if it wasn't the way she would have liked and-"

"Antonio," Laura slapped his arm, "That's enough." She glared at him.

"I'm not worried about Mom; At least not yet," Gabby greatly accepted a Kleenex box Laura handed her and whipped away her tears, "Right now I just want to figure out how Matt can be involved."

"Gabby he's crazy about you," Matt stated a fact, "I don't understand why you broke up with him."

"I know he loves me Antonio! But when I'm fat and nine months pregnant and can't do anything he might not! I just want to make sure that our kids have both parents in their lives and right now this is the only way I can see that happening."

"Gabby has Matt ever given you any indication he might cheat? Did he with his other girlfriend?"

"Hallie? No way. She and Matt were completely in love. He would have never hurt her.

"Exactly Gabby," Antonio hoped she would see the logic, "Matt loves you and the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt you. Didn't you tell me once he wanted to start a family. That's why he and Hallie broke off the engagement."

"Yeah he does."

"So why would he do something to wreck that?"

"I know he doesn't want to Antonio; I know he loves me and the babies but I'm just scared and worried and…. I just can't okay. I can't get hurt like that." She collapsed into Antonio's arms and sobbed. All he could do was comfort her.

* * *

Gabby sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the boxes Matt had brought over from his apartment. She knew she should bring them back to him but the thought of moving them caused her more pain then she liked. A part of her wanted to believe this all could work but she knew that the chances of that happening were very slim. This wasn't the movies. Things didn't work out as you planned them; sometimes you needed to roll with the punches. That's what she was doing; she was giving her and Matt the space she knew they both needed.

Her rumbling stomach caused her come back to reality and she stood, "Okay, Okay Mommy's going to get something," She caressed her growing abdomen, "What do you two feel like?"

Gabby was just making her way down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door; She went to open it.

"Hey Gabby," Matt greeted her as she opened the door.

"Matt," She sighed, "Please don't make me tell you again. You said what you had to say and that's it…"

"I know," Matt handed her a bag, "I just brought over some food, figured we could have lunch and talk."

"Sure," Gabby let him in despite part of her that was screaming because it was a bad idea. "You didn't have to come though."

"I know; I wanted to," He walked towards the kitchen and began emptying the contents of the bag into the fridge and different cupboards. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Matt-"

Matt turned around and walked to her; he took both of her hands in his, "I know you don't trust me right now but I promise you I'll make you see that we belong together alright?"

"Matt it's not that; I love you. I know you love me too."

"Gabby whatever problem it is; whatever issue we have; we need to work it out."

She released her hands from his grasp and stared at him, "Issues Matt? Is that what you think I have?"

"No, no I said 'we' sweetheart not you."

Gabby shook her head, "Matt I'm tired and hungry and I don't need all of this right now alright? I don't need my heart aching for you; I know- I know it won't work. Can you just please go?" She looked at him tears spilling out of her eyes.

It took everything Matt had not to pull her into his arms and hug her; make all her fears and pains go away. "Gabby-" He reached out to touch her, "Gabby just talk to me. Whatever it is we can fix it."

"No!" She shook her head tears splashing down her face, "We can't. Now just go."

Matt didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to hut her anymore then he already had. "Okay but I'm calling and texting you to check in." He turned and left the apartment; he was going to find out what Gabby was so afraid of and he knew where to start asking questions.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what do you think? Who is Matt going to go to for help? Why doesn't she fully trust him and will she ever be able to? Please review with your comments on the chapter and predications on what might happen next as I would love to hear them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N 1: **So here we are again and I feel like I'm accepting an Award or something but I just have so many people to thank. My beta reader for helping me become a better writer and for always believing in me, my friends on Twitter for helping me with ideas and inspiring me. My family and friends in RL (although I don't think they'll ever read this) for supporting me in other things and giving me confidence and last but certainly not least all of you for reading, reviewing, favouring and alerting this story.

**A\N 2: **I had originally brainstormed an idea for this chapter that would allow for a slower development of a storyline that was divelged in little details. However when a reviewer gave me the idea in this story I started to consider using it having other things develop because of it later on. This idea is all this reviewer's and although my idea was similar I don't want to take any credit away from that reviewer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Multiple sensitive topics are talked about in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Less then twenty minutes later Matt found himself pulling up to the curb adjunct to Antonio and Laura's house. Climbing out of the car he smiled as he watched Diego shoot on the hockey net with tennis balls that were lined up.

"You're pretty good," Matt spoke as he walked onto the driveway; immediately the boy turned and faced him.

"Thanks," He gave him half a smile, "Mom and Dad are inside."

Matt patted his shoulder as he passed, "Thanks man."

Diego turned again and watched him walk towards the front door; leaning slightly on his hockey stick he said, "My dad likes you. So I guess that means I should like you to; But right now I don't," He turned and continued to shoot the balls at the net.

"That's okay Diego," Matt called over his shoulder as went to knock on the front door and was surprised to see Antonio open it before he had a chance to.

"Ma-Matt," Antonio was taken aback by the other man's presence, "Is it Gabby? Is something wring with-"

"No. No," Matt cut him off, "No; I just came here to talk."

Antonio took a deep breath and calmed down, and now that he had time to think about it rationally it didn't surprise him that Matt was here, "Laura and Eva made cookies and hot chocolate you're just in time." He leaned out the door, "Diego come on in!"

Diego looked up at his father, "One more minute Dad, Please?" The eight year old begged. "I want to show you my shot into the right corner of the net."

Antonio stepped outside and leaned against the front door, "Okay bud I'm watching," He nodded as his son began to take shots. "You ready for that?" Antonio nudged Matt.

Matt watched Diego, "Yeah I am."

Antonio nodded in return as he watched Diego make a perfect shot, "Alright bud. You're ready for the NHL."

Diego beamed as he picked up all the balls and sticks and put them into the garage along with the net; he then closed the garage door using a passkey and came running up the walkway, "I can't wait till hockey practice! I want to show everyone what I can do."

"Hey," Antonio pinched his sides as he undid his coat, "Remember to hang up your coat this time. If I see it lying around I may take it," He raised his eyebrow causing Diego to laugh.

"Okay Dad," He walked into the coat room and returned with socked feet, "Lets go get some hot chocolate," He took his Dad's arm and led him into he kitchen; Matt following.

"Okay boys," Laura turned from the stove, "Well this is a surprise," She saw Matt standing at the door, "Is Gabby with you?"

"No."

"He just came to talk," Antonio grabbed a few cookies off the rack and took a bite our of one, "We're going to go for a walk." He walked back out of the kitchen handing Matt two cookies as he left.

Laura followed her husband out of the room, "Antonio?" She questioned, "What are you doing?"

Putting on his leather jacket Antonio walked towards her and kissed her on the lips running his hand down her face, "Nothing babe. Promise."

Laura glared at him, "I better not be hearing from a sobbing Gabby tomorrow. She has enough problems right now she doesn't need you scaring off her boyfriend too."

Antonio raised his arms in defense, "I'm not doing anything! Search me. I'm not even taking a knife," He laughed.

Laura did just that. But not before she slapped his chest, "That wasn't funny."

"Uh-huh," He chuckled as Laura finished her strip search, "Satisfied now?" He gave her a kiss, "You know there are other ways of doing that"

"Oh!" Laura pushed him playfully, "You're unbelievable. Just go."

Antonio walked towards the door nodding at Matt, "Come on."

As they walked down the street Matt followed Antonio; neither man saying a word until they were almost a block away from the house.

"Okay," Antonio turned into a park, "What do you want to talk about?"

Matt ran his hands over his neck and took a deep breath before speaking. "Its Gabby. I want to be with her; help her raise our children but she's terrified I'm going to leave her; she keeps telling me it's never going to work out; and whenever I ask her why she starts crying. So I guess what I'm asking you, is why? Did something happen to her? I want to know so I can help her; I don't want anyone but her. I want her and me and those twins to be a family."

Antonio stopped walking and took a seat in an empty bench. Scratching the top of his head he looked down at the icy ground before looking back up again. He was in deep thought. "I shouldn't be telling you this;" He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his mouth. Removing it he took a deep breath, "But I know you're in love with her; I know you mean well and under the circumstances I guess it's the best way for things to be right."

Matt had never seen the man so confused and indecisive. He had always seemed so brave, confident and strong; three of the many traits he and Gabby shared. They would both do anything for their family; and took those matters very seriously. Matt knew it would be hard for Antonio to betray his younger sisters trust.

"Antonio you….you don't have to tell me everything," He gulped as he looked at the ground as his mind quickly came to the worst conclusion.

"No; no you should know. You need to know."

Matt nodded and again let him collect himself before he spoke, "Around seven years ago; a year and a bit before Diego was born Gabby was in a serious relationship with this guy. They'd been dating for a few years. One day while we were out for dinner she told Laura and I she was pregnant and her and her boyfriend were going to get married. So anyways a few months go by and everything seems good. Then she got home and discovered her boyfriend in bed with a colleague of his from his work. When I came over she was sobbing on the couch; blood…well you know anyways when we got to the hospital we got the news we had feared. The baby a little girl; she died. Gabby had to have surgery and… she didn't even want to see the baby. She was depressed for a long time. She was even on medication for a while; and honestly I was worried I'd get called to a scene and find out that she overdosed on the prescriptions. It wasn't until she got her EMT qualifications and started at fifty-one that she started to get better. It took awhile and sometimes I can still see reminders of how she was before…. But she's better."

Matt let everything Antonio told him sink in; he has known Gabby for nearly eight years; and he thought he knew everything about her; clearly he didn't, "So all of this happened a year before she came to fifty-one?"

"Yeah after she recovered she threw herself into finishing her schooling and pretending she was okay. I knew she wasn't and I was really worried about her being around all those medical equipment. But she said what happened made her want to help people even more."

"I had no idea; She never even talked about being in s serious relationship."

"No she wouldn't; and nobody that knows brings it up as it only causes her pain; But I think its important you and her talk about it. Talk about how you won't do what that prick did to her; she's scared Matt and as much as she trusts you and loves you it might take her some time before she realizes that you'll never do anything to hurt her.

"Never."

"I know that; now we just need to convince Gabby."

"Did… Did she ever name her daughter?" Matt asked carefully, "Just so I know what names to avoid."

"Yeah; she was going to be named Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie," Matt let the name slip off his tongue and he unknowingly shed a tear. "I'll remember that."

"Good," Antonio stood, "Now I know Gabby's going to know I told you but…"

Matt stood as well, "Don't worry man; I'll make sure she doesn't blame you; I'll tell her I wanted to know I'll tell her I knew something was wrong."

Antonito slowly nodded his head, "Good luck."

The rest of the walk back to Antonio's house was silent, each man deep in his own thoughts.

When they finally arrived to the house Matt gave a simple wave and nod of his head and headed back to his car. Twenty minutes later he was at Gabby's townhouse. He sat in his car for a while as he went over in his head everything he wanted to say to her and how he wanted to erase what had happened to her.

He walked up the steps to her place and rang the doorbell, a few minutes later a cross Gabby stood in front of him. "I told you to leave Matt."

"I know baby but I-"

"Don't think I won't call the cops because I will."

"Look Gabby; I was- I mean I am really worried about all three of you so I went to talk to Antonio. He told me what happened okay; He told me everything."

Gabby broke down into sobs "He had- no-" Her voice cracked and Matt wrapped her in his strong arms rocking her back and fourth; He closed the door of the house and walked her into the living room where he sat her on the couch, "I'm going to get you some ginger ale alright? That'll help calm you down."

Gabby nodded her head, "Okay."

Matt walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottles a water bottle and a can of coke grabbing a class and a straw he brought both back to Gabby. She slightly slid her body towards his as he sat down and poured the ginger ale into the class and put the straw in, "Here you go sweetheart," He handed it to her and watched as she took slow sips, one hand resting protectively over her abdomen.

"You're not going to loose them," Matt placed his hand over hers and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to do my best to protect all three of you. I love you all so much.

Gabby finished the ginger ale and placed it with a clunk on the table, "Matt," She turned to face him tears in her eyes, "I do love you. I'll always love you. But I can't risk that happening again."

Matt understood; he knew all that Gabby had gone through would make her guard herself and protect her heart from any real danger. She was almost the exact same circumstance she had been seven years ago and she was terrified it would end up the same way. It was Matt's job to let her know he was in it for the long hall; that everything he wanted was her and their babies she was carrying.

"I understand Gabby; but I need you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to make you know that I want to be your husband and I want us to get married. I want those babies to be the most spoiled, most loved babies of all time."

Gabby's head fell on his shoulder, "Don't expect me to believe you. And I don't want to make plans for a wedding."

"I know sweetie. I know."

The next few days were full of ups and downs for Gabby and Matt. Some days he felt like he was making some progress with her and other times she made it clear didn't want anything to do with him.

He was shoveling the snow of an elderly couples house when he saw it. Down the street was a for sale sign on the house. It was perfect; the house was a detached two-story home that looked recently built. Matt finished shoveling the snow and went inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis," He walked into the front entrance, "I finished doing the driveway," He took off his boots and coat and walked into the kitchen. Where Mrs., Davis was placing cookies on a plate and Mr. Davis was reading a book.

He had met Mr. and Mrs. Davis a year ago when he fixed up their fence in the backyard so that they're grandchildren would have a safe place to play. He then started doing small things for them and before long they became regular customers. They had insisted Matt call them by their first names but he declined saying it wouldn't feel right.

"Oh Matt," Mrs. Davis grinned, "You're such a angel. Are you sure you won't take any money?"

"No, no;" Matt waved his hand, "This one's on the house; I just want some information on the house that's up for sale down the street.

That sparked Mr. Davis' interest; he placed the bookmark in his book and looked up, "You thinking of moving out here son?"

"Well my girlfriend and I are looking at buying a house," He scratched the back of his ear, "This seems like a good neighbourhood; good schools."

"Top rate schools," Mrs. Davis smiled, "Now sit down and tell us the whole story."

"It's a long story."

"Well okay but you'll have to tell us eventually," Mrs. Davis placed the freshly baked cookies on the table, "Now that house," She began as she slowly sat down, "That house was built around five years ago along with the new development. A nice young couple bought it but they separated last year and the divorce ahs been very messy. Anyways the house is beautiful on the inside, lovely modern kitchen and powder room on the main floor. A partly finished basement and four bedrooms and two washrooms on the top floor; And outside there's a huge yard; nice for kids to run around in; " She winked, "Perfect for a young couple wanting to start a family."

Matt blushed slightly, "Thank you Mrs. Davis. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Not unless we can pay you."

Winter was his slow season and with the plan he had cooking up in his mind he's need all the money he could get. Finally after giving it a few minutes of thought he said, "Okay but its only because you're such good convincers; and a good cook."

Using his cane as support Mr. Davis stood, "When are we going to meet this girlfriend of yours? You said she was a good cook didn't you?"

"Yeah she's amazing," Matt tried to hide the deflated smile he had as he followed Mr. Davis to the screen doors leading into the backyard, "Do you think you could shovel the snow off the deck?"

"Of course. Let me just get my things."

For the next two hours he worked on getting all the snow and ice off the deck; he didn't even realize the time until Mrs. Davis stepped outside, "Oh that looks much better. Now you must be getting tired come inside and have something to eat and some hot chocolate and tell me all about your girlfriend. Gabriela right?"

Matt picked up his shovel and looked around the deck all of the snow and about eighty-eight percent of the snow had been shoveled off of it. He followed Mrs. Davis into the house and sat down and had some hot chocolate. He stayed and chatted for around half an hour before he got up and left. He promised the next time he came he would try to bring Gabby by.

Returning to Gabby's house Matt knocked but got no answer; "Gabby," He called again as he opened the door and walked into the house, "It's just me baby," He walked up the stairs after not seeing her on the main floor. He reached her bedroom and smiled. She was asleep in the bed the covers wrapped around her body; her hands underneath the covers and on her abdomen.

As if she sensed him in the room or was awoken by the slight noise of his breathing Gabby opened her eyes and gave Matt the faintest of smiles, "Hey babe."

Matt walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, "Hi yourself," He reached underneath the blankets and touched her growing stomach, "Two more weeks and we'll know what we're having; two identical little girls or two identical little boys" He lowered the blanket that was on her down past her stomach and carefully lifted up her shirt. "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you;" He rubbed her bare belly and kissed it. Looking back up at Gabby he rested his hands on her abdomen and curled in close to her, "I just want two healthy babies."

"Yeah me too," Gabby bit her bottom lip, "I don't know what I want."

"Hey, hey," Matt soothed her, "It's okay to want two daughters."

Tears filed her eyes, "It's not Matt. I can't forget about her but…."

"Ssh," He rubbed her back, "You're tired; all three of you need to get some sleep."

Gabby's stomach growled and she realized the real reason she had awoken from her sleep; she hadn't eaten in a few hours and was hungry.

Hearing the vibrations of her stomach Matt gently kissed her head, "I'll make you anything you want."

"Do you think you could go out and get me something?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Anything," He kissed her forehead.

"I feel like a piece of peperoni pizza from that place downtown. You know the one we would go to sometimes to watch hockey games. You love their pizza too."

"I'll order a whole pepperoni pizza for us to share," He reached for his cell phone, "We can eat it here; that way if you get tired you don't have to be uncomfortable.

"Matt" Gabby looked into his eyes, "Thank you."

Matt smiled in return as he ordered the pizza; after her had ordered he placed his phone on the bedside table and leaned in to give her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, "I love you Gabriela Dawson and I'll always love you."

Gabby pulled him down and cuddled close, "We love you too."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Will Matt and Gabby be able to afford the house Matt wants? Will Gabby be able to trust Matt fully before their babies are born? And what do you think they're having?


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **Real life has been kind of all over the place for me lately so that's what has made this chapter so late. Extra special thanks goes to my beta reader for writing the end scene.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or the NHL or any of its teams.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gabby drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter as she tried not to pay any attention to the clock on the wall; even though that was all she was thinking about. It was almost ten thirty in the morning and Matt's shift had ended at eight a whole three and a half hours previous. She knew that he had probably gotten caught up at a scene or doing paperwork but a part of her couldn't help but cringe at the thought of him in the hospital or worse.

Hearing a key open the locked front door she let out a sigh of relief. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she could see Matt taking off his coat in the hall closet, "Hey."

A huge smile on his face Matt turned his feet around, "Hey baby," He didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug, "I missed you so much," He kissed her on the forehead and rested his hands on her abdomen, "How are they doing today?" He asked lovingly as he lifted up the bottom of her shirt and rubbed gentle circles over her growing abdomen.

"Okay," She admitted, "I wish I could feel them," A single tear rolled down her cheek, "I was so worried when I felt cramps; I didn't want to loose them," She finished in a voice no louder then a soft whisper.

"Oh sweetie," Matt pulled her into his arms and held her; everything that had happened now making perfect sense; how she had been so worried about loosing the twins at the hospital and how she had been so nervous about him staying with her. "Gabby did you tell Dr. Steven's about what happened before?"

Slowly Gabby nodded her head, "Yeah when I sent you out to get some water."

"That's good; she needs to know. Now," He lifted her chin up, whipping her tears away he said, "You're the most beautiful woman in the whole world. That jerk that cheated on you was scum; he didn't deserve you okay? Don't you ever think that what happened to your daughter was your fault. Second of all I'd rather die then even think of doing anything to hurt you and I'll always be here for you whether you want us together or not."

Gabby buried her head into Matt's chest and cried; she mumbled some incoherent words that Mat couldn't understand but he just soothed her. "Ssh sweetheart," He rubbed circles on her back, "How about I make you some breakfast? How does that sound?"

Gabby inhaled his scent and sighed happily, "I already ate but you can make me lunch in a few hours if you want."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'd love too. What do you say we say what's on TV?"

"At 10:30 on a Thursday?" She looked up at him, "There isn't going to be anything on accept kid shows, talk shows and soap operas."

"Whatever you want," He smiled, "I'm sure we have things DVR'd too."

"Yeah probably," Gabby turned on the TV and sat down on the couch and began flipping through the channels and finally settling on a talk show she hadn't seen in awhile.

Matt sat down on the couch beside her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, "Just relax babe. I'm here; I won't let anything happen to you."

Gabby relaxed in his embrace and let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and before long she was yawning and closing her eyes. "Mind if I take a nap? I don't feel like getting up."

"Sure Hun," He grabbed a blanket that was hanging off the couch and covered himself and her with it, "I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Gabby turned and snuggled closer to his body, pressing her cheek to his chest she sighed peacefully and closed her eyes; before long she was asleep.

Pressing a kiss to the side of her head Matt gently took the remote from her hands and put on a hockey game he had taped and turned off the volume so he wouldn't disturb her.

* * *

Gabby awoke which seemed like seconds later to the smell of eggs cooking and fresh fruit. Sitting up and stretching she stood and walked into the kitchen where Matt was cooking. "Looks like you've been busy."

"Hey baby," He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "You feeling better now? You had a pretty long sleep; its almost one o'clock."

"Yeah I think so; I can't wait until next week though hopefully I'll stop feeling nauseous and tired all the time."

"Yeah hopefully."

"You know that next week I'm-"

"In your second trimester I know Gabby I know." He finished for her, "I've been doing reading and research too. I want to know just as much as you do; maybe even more because you know what's going on in your body and I don't."

Gabby had to admit she was somewhat impressed with Matt's determination to find out as much as he could about how their babies were developing and how her body would be changing and what he could do. His Phone and IPad were now filled with apps and books on parenting and pre-natal care; she had even seen one that covered up to the first year and a few on raising twins. Not that she would willingly admit it to anyone but this made her feel a little more confident that he wouldn't be going anywhere or doing anything that would hurt her.

"Whatever you're making smells good," She made her way over to the stove and watched him.

"A vegetable omelette and fruit smoothie;" He motioned to the fridge, "The smoothie's in there to keep it cold. And just s hypothetical question but if we were to get a house what would you want it to be like."

Reaching into the fridge and getting the smoothie Gabby raised her eyebrows, "We're not moving Matt. I'm not even sure if I want to live with you once the babies are born."

"I know Gabby;" Matt assured her, "But just humor me; I'm curious."

Gabby didn't' know what he was up too and she didn't want to spend her time trying to figure it out when she had other things to worry about. "I've always wanted a pool with a diving board and a new kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a breakfast bar with lots of counter space. I don't know maybe a play space for the kids both inside and outside and a place where guests could come over like a formal dinning room and sitting area."

Matt nodded his head and kept note of everything she had said, "I think I'd like to make a lot of the furniture by scratch and have the kids names up on the wall of their rooms; all hypothetical of course."

"Right," Gabby sipped her smoothie, "We can decide on names later right now I want to eat."

Matt made himself a simple sandwich and joined her at the kitchen table. She was almost finished her food before he had even started eating his. He couldn't believe anyone would do anything to hurt her and if he ever came across the man who did he'd certainly give him a piece of his mind.

"Matt," Gabby finished the last of her smoothie, "My back's a little sore from sleeping on the couch so I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nice long bath. Are you alright cleaning up here?"

"Of course," Matt nodded his head, "You go upstairs and rest I got this."

Gabby took her plate and glass into her hands and stood up, "You sure?"

Matt nodded as he took the items out of her hands, "Yeah I'm sure." He gently rubbed her arm.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "Thanks."

"You're welcome babe," He watched her walk out of the kitchen before he got to work cleaning it up When he was finished he went to grab his cell phone and call Severide.

"Hey Casey," Severide answered on the second ring. "What's up?"

"Are we all ready for tomorrow? You got some of your friends to come and help?"

"Yeah, yeah; I did. Hey listen to keep Shay from getting suspicious I suggested she go over and spend the day with Gabby sicne you wont' be there."

"Great." Matt nodded, "I want this to be a complete surprise."

"What did Antonio say when you talked to him?"

"He thinks it's a good idea; he's good to help too just not tomorrow as he promised his kids he's spend the day with them."

"Ah well I think for tomorrow we'll have enough help."

"Yeah for sure; you remember the address of the scrap yard?"

"Yeah."

"Good see you there tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow man," Severide hung up the phone.

Matt put his cell phone in his jeans pocket and wandered over towards the small table were a wireless printer sat; He pulled out a paper and grabbed a pencil and sat down at the kitchen table and began sketching a rough outline of what he wanted the house to look like when it was all finished.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did everyone think of the chapter? Please leave a review and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **So a lot of you have reviewed and sent me messages about how you either don't like how Gabby is treating Matt or that you think that Gabby is acting OOC. I would like to thank all of you for your honesty and respect in how you went about this. Their was a reason I wrote it like that however and I hope in this chapter that reasons becomes a little more clearer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rubbing the snow off her feet before she entered Gabby stepped into her sister in-law's bakery.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Laura called from the back kitchen.

"It's me Laur!" Gabby called back and a few minutes later her sister in-law and good friend walked through the double doors.

"Gabby?" Laura whipped her hands on her apron, "What a nice surprise."

"I know you have to pick up the kids soon and you close early on Fridays. Do you think we could talk while I help you clean up?

Laura gestured towards a table, "What do you want to talk about?"

Gabby took a deep breath, "It's this whole thing with Matt. It's really hard to explain; at first I was terrified that he'd leave me but now I know he won't I know he's not like that."

"That's good Gabby. I'm glad you were finally able to see that. Matt's a great man and he loves you."

"I know and I want him to be a part of my life; a part of the babies lives but I'm not sure how to do that; A little part of me is still scared of him leaving me. Is that bad Laura? Is there something wrong with me?"

Laura took her hands and squeezed them, "What happened to you was an awful experience Gabby but its time to let that go. It's been holding you back for so long; and it's been worse these past few months. But Matt's been they're for you and you need to let him love you and you need to trust that he always will. If you can't do that Gabby then…."

Gabby shook her head, "What if I can't?" She asked her.

"You can Gabby. Is he at work?"

"Yeah."

"Go to the station and tell him what you told me."

"I'll try too."

"Don't try to Gab's do it."

Gabby pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Laura."

"Anytime Gabby."

* * *

Gabby walked onto the apparatus floor smiling as she saw Severide and the rest of the Squad guy's playing cards at their table. She loved it here and she wanted her kids to feel as safe and as loved as she always had.

"Hey guys!" She walked over to them, "Playing go fish?" She smirked.

"Dawson!" Severide swirled around in his chair. She wasn't supposed to be here. They were talking about the house and were making layout plans in the common room. "Uh…." He didn't know what to say and he hoped that she didn't get suspicious.

"I'm going to get a lot bigger then this Kelly," She chuckled.

Kelly rubbed his face, "Yeah. Yeah its just that well-"

Luckily Clarke jumped in, "I'll go get Casey!" He hoped out of his chair, "You sit down."

"I can go and see him. Is he in his office?"

"Let the man do you a favour Dawson," Severide responded, "He's trying to bring back chivalry."

Gabby smiled; "Thanks Clarke.

"Don't mention it," He walked through the double doors and into the hallway and then towards the common living area. Walking inside he was glad they were able to stop Gabby from coming in. There were floor plans and pictures and magazines spread out in almost every inch of the room. "Hey Lieutenant Casey; Dawson's outside; want's to see you."

Matt dropped the pencil he was using to sketch and looked up at Clarke, "Gabby's here? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so," Clarke responded as he felt all eyes staring at him, "She didn't seem to be in any distress; just said she needed to talk to you. She wanted to come in but well…"

"Yeah, thanks," Matt nodded as he passed him and walked out of the room and back into the garage, "Hey babe," He smiled as he saw her sitting at the squad table, "Everything okay?" He offered a hand to help her up.

Taking his offered hand Gabby stood, "Yeah I'm fine; we're fine. I just wanted to talk to you. Is there something going on in there?" She gestured towards the firehouse.

"No," Matt hoped he sounded convincing, "We can talk over here," He led her into the supply closet and closed the door.

"Okay," Gabby took a deep breath, "I've been thinking for a few weeks now actually….and I talked to Laura and I…I'm sorry it took so long…."

"Ssh babe. Take deep breaths," He put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

Gabby did what Matt instructed her and finally said, "Matt I want to raise these babies with you. I want us to be a family. I should have always known you'd never do anything to hurt me. I guess letting go of the past was-" Before she had a chance to finish Matt was kissing her; his lips tongue begging for entrance which she granted.

When he needed air Matt removed his lips from hers, "I love you Gabby," He caressed her cheek.

Gabby reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach, "We love you too," She whispered as she kissed him softly.

Matt's heart glowed with happiness, "I love all three of you too," He rubbed her belly, "I love you all so, so much."

"Matt," She looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you're my everything; I mean re-realize it. I knew it before all of this but somehow it got lost; you didn't deserve to be put through that."

Matt shook his head, "I was frustrated at first Gabby I'm not going to lie I didn't understand why you became so distant. But once I found out why things started to make more sense. Next time we need to communicate better; both of us; if we're going to be married we need to tell each other what's going on. Okay?"

"Okay," Gabby nodded, "Okay I promise; no more secrets."

Matt leaned in to kiss her again when the alarm went off, "See you tomorrow morning," He rubbed her belly and gave her hand a squeeze before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Matt walked into Gabby's apartment at nine o'clock the next morning completely exhausted. They had two calls; one being a practically difficult one and all he wanted to do was to go to bed. In fact he was so tired he didn't even smell the food that was cooking until he was in the living room.

From the stove Gabby turned and looked at him, "Good morning."

Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Good morning, You're making breakfast?"

"Well since you were called before you left I figured I'd make you something. I already ate but I could always use a snack. Besides I feel like cooking again so I'm going to cook every chance I get."

Matt walked up to her and leaned against the counter to watch her cook, "Seems like the 2nd trimester is going good so far."

"Yeah," She agreed, "I have more energy and I'm less tired; its just all the mood swings and food cravings but they don't affect me as much as they affect you."

Matt kissed the side of her neck, "I don't mind babe."

"You go and sit down the pancakes are almost ready."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay," He went back to sit at the table but not before grabbing two plates and some cutlery.

A few minutes later Gabby carried over the plate of pancakes and set it down on the table, "Take as many as you want. I shouldn't eat to many."

Matt put two pancakes on his plate and went to stand to get the syrup when Gabby spoke up, "I'll get the syrup. You're the one that's worked twenty-four hours."

"Gabby I can get it," He watched her go to the fridge and get the syrup along with some yogurt and oranges. She carried all of the tings back to the table.

"Thanks babe," Matt leaned to kiss her.

Gabby returned the kiss, "You're welcome; but after you eat you're taking a nap. I'll join you too; I've been up since six."

"Six?"

"Yeah I woke up with a strong craving for a bagel with jam and banana's and pickles. I tried to hold it off as long as I could but in the end I gave in. I couldn't get back to sleep after that; When you called at eight I was writing down possible baby names."

Matt's eyes widened, "Yeah? Can I hear some of them?"

"Well I like the name Emily and Samantha if its two girls and maybe Oliver and Adam if they're boys."

"I've always liked the name Oliver," Matt watched as she poured some yogurt onto her pancake and then put the oranges on top, "But I'm not sure about the name Adam. The girls names I like."

"What names do you like?" Gabby began cutting her pancake into bite sizes pieces.

"For a girl I love the names Sophia and Teresa. Boy boys I like Oliver and maybe Simon. What do you think?"

"Hhm," Gabby thought about it, "I like the name Simon too."

"Only a few more weeks until we can find out what were having"

"If they're in the right position." Gabby reminded him.

"I hope they are."

"I don't know I want to know what we're having but I'm not sure I'm that eager to know."

"I am," Matt wanted to know for the nursery so that he could customize it with the twins' names.

"We'll then I hope we can find out."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.

**Up Next: **The sixteen week OBGYN visit and the new house renovations begin and Shay and Laura plan a girls weekend before Gabby see's the new house and the twins are born.


End file.
